Yuki Ochimura ni Ojou-sama!
Yuki Ochimura ni Ojou-sama! (ユキ堕ち村にお嬢様！, literally meaning Young Lady at the Snow Fallen Village) is the crossover between Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! and Yuki wa Jigoku ni Ochiru no Ka, which both of them are written by Hiro Fujiwara. Summary The children of Usui and Misaki met a boy in Kyoto and oversaw some strange miracles there. Plot At a classroom Sara starts shooting pellets from a toy gun which goes through a paper that had been taped to the wall, on it she writes "boredom". While Rui sits at a table doing calligraphy, which on a paper he writes, "Kyo-- Usui Rui". While sighing Sara says, "how boring", angrily Rui yells at Sara asking her what she was doing. As she shrugs she says, she was trying out the freebie she got at the Game Center, Rui can just tell by looking, can't he? Rui says that Sara was the one who wanted to do chillography and now she's already bored of it. Meekly Sara says she might have preferred house-sitting in England. While on another panel it shows a paper and which on it is written, "Stormy and full of drama, Usui Sara". Rui tells Sara not to throw tantrums when she's only 10 years old because it makes things harder for him. Sara tell his even though he's 8 years old, he's such a weak-minded little brother. And if he's like that he won't be able to skip grades at a prestigious school in the UK(United Kingdom) like her, although she's not particularly aiming that high. "However it's essential to satisfy greed with curiosity. In other words let us pretend to be a geisha in the spirit of Kyoto!", so she says. Rather frustrated, Rui questions how is he supposed to accompany her around Japan like this and that it's embarrassing to do something like pretend play. Sara slams her hand onto a wall which makes Rui put his back towards the wall. Sneering Sara tells Rui, "...Even though I know you actually like things like that...". Completely irritate, Rui shivers and yells at Sara to stop imitating their father, it's creepy and it pisses him off. While giggling, Sara questions him by saying she resembles him more and more right? Just then Takumi messages them. Sara says, "A~Ah...He's probably on that boring date around now, huh?". Rui says he's pretty sure Takumi is having fun.*On top of the phone* "Papa" *messages* (Takumi~"You alright?" Rui~ "Yeah" Takumi~"I hung a beautiful LOVE ema at the shrine!" Rui~"Wow..." Takumi~"I want to show you mama's embarrassed face!" Rui~"Just imagining is enough for me")*end of messages* Rui tells Sara, mama and papa are worried about how things were going over at where they are. Sara just nods and says, "yeah yeah". She's delighted that their mother has a long vacation from her work but she was tired of going on safe trips. Sara then put her arm around Rui and says that's when it hit her, that today was February 14th, Valentine's Day. Therefore the good daughter she claims her self to be, gave her parents the day to be alone together as a present.*banner under them*"And finally, freedom in my hands". Sara asks Rui, "Anyways, can you stop doing such unrefined things like texting, just let them be lovey dovey by themselves". Rui says he can't help it because he promised to contact them regularly. And that their parents only gave them permission because he agreed to be the main person of contacting them and at first they were extremely opposed of them going on their own. Misaki then messages them, telling them not to do anything reckless or go anywhere too far. Sara becomes bothered since her parents worry so much. She questions how much longer are they going to treat them like babies. Even though they're so overprotective they keep telling her that she doesn't experience enough things. As she continues to speak, she refers to "Watson", "Don't you think I should be allowed to go on an adventure, Watson?". Rui says that it has suddenly become Sherlock Holmes. Sara exclaims excited that this was Kyoto and there's no doubt something exciting is going to happen. Rui asks her, what's with her image of Kyoto. She asks him, doesn't he know, in Japanese suspense drama, Kyoto is where....Rui says he felt something weird just pass by, confused. Sara suddenly sprints past him which then he yells at her to wait. Rui gets bothered and continues to run after her. Rui finally catches up to her completely tired which then he crouches putting his hand on his knees. Sara stops in front of an Inn, confused she says, "Enma-Kun's lodge? It seems pretty noisy.". Suddenly a huge mascot appears with a group of cheering kids behind it. The mascot runs away as the group of kids chase him, he them says "popular ones sure have it rough". Sara and Rui looks completely dumbfounded by what the masco says. Just then triplets of which were all boys appear in front of Sara and Rui. Shining, Sara looked very amused since it was her first time seeing triplets. Two ladies appear and asks the triplets, "May we have a bit of your time? Is this the shop that's mentioned in your guide? We heard that we could meet Emma-ku, but is he here right now?" The triplets looked rather troubled since the ladies were speaking so fluently. They start stuttering. Rather amused Sara smiles and says, "What a fun situation to be in, huh!". Disturbed, Rui asks Sara, "Just how twisted is her personality". Takaya then appears telling them to let him take it from there. He asks the ladies if they had business with the shop. The ladies turn around saying, "oh!". Takaya speaks to them and they happily leave waving at him after he guides them. The triplet trio thanks Takaya saying that he really saved them there and they really do rely on him a bit too much. They say that now that they think about it, they've always been saved by him ever since he has transferred in. They keep praising him saying, it's really great that he's their classmate, he always comes at the perfect time just like a hero and what a great person he is. Takaya smiles and says something like this isn't worth much praising. Sara seems to be looking at something confused and hazy, she's says, "hmm?". Rui asks her if she's going in. As they enter a store the triplets says, "I'm really glad I tried asking for a part time job. The old lady storekeeper strained her back so~Even though it's just a shop testing sales of new products from the village. We have to commute to from school from the village every day, so something like looking after a shop would be impossible for us, right? We were just talking a how we have to properly start hiring new people." Narrowing his eye, Takaya replies to the triplets, "...Well...if you guys really are in a pinch, I'll help out but...If I have to handle the village's special products, then I'll have to learn more about them, won't I? I'll have to see how the village is right now, with my own eyes". The triplets say, "well then you wanna come? To Mutsuji Village!". A paper is shown, on it is written, "Enma-kun's Hometown~Mutsuji Village~Day Trip Bus Tour", "MUTSUJI CAFE-coupon included~Free to participate(Up to 20 people in a day)" The triplets say that, there aren't any appointments today so they can guide them around freely, -try coming with us-. As Rui looks around in the shop, Sara calls his name and tells him that she found something interesting. They have already reached the village and right as they get off the bus, Sara wearing a completely different outfit, stars talking about an incident she recalled that happened in the village. She says, "When was it. I once read it in a book. A long time ago in the village where an atrocious murder occurred. Baffling incidents continued to occurs after that. The villagers were afraid that it might have been a curse. In the nook of the small settlement in the back of the mountain. It is rumored that the graves of the eight people who were murdered reside there. Who would've thought that this place would be Yatsuhaka village" Rui says, "It's Mutsuji village". Sara gets frustrated, telling Rui he really is a boring little brother and she wanted so end that scene just now. Rui sighs which then he tells her that, they went off somewhere so far, they're definitely going to get scolded. Sara calls out Rui’s name, then asked him if he prefers a investigator or a inept doctors outfit. To which he replies, “NEITHER”. She suddenly screams at him, telling him that, he must be kidding her because chances like these doesn't come so easily. Holding the flier on her hand, trembling, she says, “a village at the back of a mountain, a place with a history. Plus, there even seems to be a cave that you're prohibited from entering. In a setting like this, there's no way you wouldn't want to do something, right?”. She picks Rui up and he starts to shake and tremble. Just then someone welcomes them. Sara blushing, seems amused seeing twin sisters right in front of her. Troubled, she begins to ruffle her hair saying that it is regrettable that they are way to young, bothered that they were not old ladies. The triplets then appear and introduce the twins to Takaya as their sisters. They then introduce Takaya to their sisters, saying that he was the guy from the rumors they've been telling him about. continued List of Characters Kaichou wa Maid-sama Yuki wa Jigoku ni Ochiru no Ka Trivia *This is the second to last chapter of Kaichou wa Maid-Sama!, with the special chapter being the latest. *Along with the special chapter, these chapters will not be released in tankōbon format, unless it's being licensed in foreign countries. References Navigation Category:Manga Chapters